


Chocolate Bells and Emo Christmas Gifts

by RedHairedGoddess1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas Shopping, First Meeting, Fluff, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Goth Lucifer, Goth-ish Sam, Hot Topic, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Little Brother Gabriel, M/M, Punk Lucifer, Pure Fluff and Christmas, Supernatural AU - Freeform, mall, ugly sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHairedGoddess1/pseuds/RedHairedGoddess1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is an Un-Betaed work that I just wrote in a fit of boredom. An AU thing that I have been playing around with.</p><p>High school brothers Lucifer and Gabriel are shopping at the Mall for Christmas and Lucifer doesn't want anything for Christmas. Gabriel can't stand it and pesters the older sibling until Lucifer says, "You could throw something into Hot Topic and anything you hit, I will probably like it." </p><p>Gabriel throws something and hits some one instead. Cue puppy eyed Sam Winchester and maybe even love at first glance.</p><p>It's cheesy I know but I was in need of some Samifer Christmas fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Bells and Emo Christmas Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Again, spur of the moment one shot thing and no beta. Kinda short. Don't judge me
> 
> (=^.^=)

“Oh my God Lucy just tell me what you want for Christmas already.” Gabriel complained. The ice cream cone in the teen’s hand was slowly melting and trickles of chocolate were dribbling over the edge of the cone. 

Lucifer sighed, “If you insist on calling me by a nickname at least call me what people at school do and your ice cream is melting.”

Gabriel slurped the messy dessert noisily and then smirked, “Oh please, you want me to call you ‘Luce?’ Like that is going to happen you emo bastard.” An old woman passing the duo gasped indignantly but Gabriel ignored her. 

The two brothers were walking through the local mall and it was pretty much empty since it was a late Monday night. A couple of Christmas shoppers and the boys themselves. Gabriel, a sophomore in high school, dressed in jeans and the worse Christmas sweater Lucifer had ever seen. Reindeer and snowmen, mutilated elves and bells on the elbows. Apparently Gabriel’s girlfriend had bought it for him and Lucifer had to resist the urge to mock the younger boy. 

Lucifer himself was dressed in baggy black jeans decked out in chains and a zippers with a black belt with a skull and crossbones belt buckle. He wore a My Chemical  
Romance t-shirt under a black hoody. His blonde hair was messy with streaks of electric blue and ruby red that hung in his eyes. 

People had the tendency to back away from the boy when he was walking down the street or hallway, scared away by the black scowl that usually graced his brow. Old women crossed themselves when he introduced him as Lucifer. It was his fault he had a gothic style but he wasn’t responsible for the fact that his parents had named him after the most damned angel in the bible. A senior in high school, he couldn’t wait until he went to college and got away from the small minded assholes in his home town.  
Gabriel and Lucifer had come to the mall in a fit of boredom to look for Christmas presents for their siblings. They had pretty much found everything they needed and now the younger brother kept pestering Lucifer about what he wanted even though Lucifer insisted on nothing.

Gabriel was practically whining now, “Come on Lucy. Mom and Anna will kill me if I don’t get you something. You gotta give me something to work with.”

“I don’t want anything. Get me a candy bar or something Gabe.” Lucifer glanced over the display of pocket knifes and daggers in the hunting store window before moving away, uninterested. They still hadn’t gotten anything new in. Boring.

“Nothing? Seriously? You are the most un-greedy bugger I have ever met.” Gabriel shoved the remain half of his ice cream cone in his mouth, chewed and swallowed, miraculously managing not to make a mess. Lucifer rolled his eyes in disgust and irritation.

“Hard to believe I know.” He loved his family, he really did but he was bored of this town. Nothing interesting ever happened and graduation and college couldn’t come soon enough.

Gabriel was still talking, hands waving with agitation causing his bells to jingle annoyingly, though he would call it festively, “You hate me don’t you? Anna will chop off my chestnuts if I don’t get you something heartfelt.”

They were passing in front of the Hot Topic, the only store Lucifer actually liked. It was empty with heavy metal blaring from within. Lucifer swung around, finally reaching his wit’s end. Gabriel was too slow to shove him away as he reached out and pulled a bell off his sweater. 

The older shook it in Gabriel’s face with a smirk, “Let me make this easy for you then. You could literally throw this bell into that store,” he gestured at Hot Topic and said, “and hit something I would like. There. All better?” He slapped the bell into his brother’s hand and turned around to walk away.

“Anything?” Gabriel asked the back of his retreating brother.

“Anything.” Lucifer called over his shoulder.

“Okay.” The mischievous tone in his brother’s voice had Lucifer turn his head around sharply and then he gaped as Gabriel pulled his arm back, bell in hand.

“Gabriel! You idiot, I was joking.” Lucifer ran to stop him but was to late. Gabriel winged the bell into the store with a strong throw. 

Lucifer swore and the bell disappeared in the depths of the dark store. A moment later a voice yelled, “Ow! Who the hell threw that?!”

Lucifer growled at his little brother who chuckled nervously, “Oops.” They rushed into the store and a figure was marching from a back corner, skirting the Doctor Who display and rubbing their forehead.

Lucifer was already apologizing, “I am so sorry. My little brother is an idiot and I – I…” Lucifer trailed off when the figure straightened. His mouth was working uselessly for a second before he had the presence of mind to close it.

The figure was a young man. Chestnut shaggy brown hair that brushed the tops of his ears softly. Hazel eyes and pink lips. He was dressed in a black and green plaid flannel shirt that was unbuttoned to reveal shirt of Brendon Urie painted up as a blue demon with yellow eyes. The kid was young, maybe Gabriel’s age and gangly. He obviously hadn’t grown into his body yet and was slightly shorter than Lucifer. There was a red mark appearing on his forehead and pissed off puppy eyes glared up at Lucifer.

“What is your problem man? What did I do?” The kid demanded but Lucifer found himself incapable of responding and a red blush was creeping across his pale cheekbones.

Gabriel was laughing his ass off but then stopped when the kid darted angry eyes to the shorter male. Gabriel gulped, “It was a joke. My brother didn’t do it, I did. Bit of a Christmas shopping…thing.” He finished lamely.

The kid’s glare receded slightly and he shrugged his shoulders. He looked at Lucifer who was still staring and silent, “What’s his problem anyway?”

“Yeah well he was dropped on his head as a baby, bit stupid because of it.” Gabriel smirked.

Lucifer snapped out of his stupor and glared daggers at his brother, “I was not,” then he turned back to the stranger, “I apologize, it wasn’t my intention for you to get hurt. My brother has a tendency not to think things through. I’m Lucifer by the way, this is Gabriel.”

“Lucifer?” the boy raised an eyebrow and Gabriel snorted.

“Could always call him Lucy like our mom does.” And Lucifer felt like dying right there. But then the kid laughed. His laugh was like honey and bells and chocolate and amazing and Lucifer felt the blush creeping back.

“Lucifer,” the kid nodded. “Okay got it. I’m Sam.” He stuck his hand out and Lucifer stared at him. The kid didn’t seem nervous in front of Lucifer and wasn’t crossing himself. Just when the kid was starting to look unsure, Lucifer reached his hand out and shook the other hand firmly.

Lucifer was about to say something else when another voice came yelling from the back, “Sammy! Where did you go? What happened? You were supposed to be helping me stock these crappy records.” Sam rolled his eyes and that’s when Lucifer finally noticed the Hot Topic employee name tag.

“Sorry guys. That’s my brother. I have to get back to work. See ya later.” He walked away before Lucifer could ask something else. The kid was calling back as he moved away, “I’m coming Dean! And they are not crappy jerk.”

“Whatever bitch. Anything that ain’t Metallica or Zeppelin is crap. Don’t know why you listen to this emo shit anyway.” The conversation faded until Gabriel and Lucifer could no longer hear. 

Gabriel looked at his brother curiously, “Why didn’t you get his phone number Lucy?”

Lucifer shoved his brother away flustered and stormed out of the store in a huff. Gabriel was yelling behind him and running to catch up. The ride home was quiet and Lucifer’s mind was filled with dreamy puppy eyes and chocolate bell laughter ringing in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Happy Holidays!
> 
> (=^.^=)


End file.
